


This Is All Father's Fault (Or, How God Reunited His Oldest Sons)

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Domestic, Fledglings, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can the Archangels handle having a fledgling? They're gonna try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is All Father's Fault (Or, How God Reunited His Oldest Sons)

As it turns out, after many long conversations that led to screaming matches between Raphael and Gabriel and silent glaring matches from Lucifer and Michael, the four of them could get along. Sometimes. Long enough to tumble into the giant bed Gabriel snaps up with a smug smirk that makes the other three pounce on him. Not that he really minds, of course. 

There are kisses, strokes, moans, and limbs tangled up with each other 'til no one is really sure where they end and someone else begins. Not that it really matters, but Raphael would rather not have Michael's wing in his face because as nice as Michael's feathers are, they don't taste all that great.

Gabriel's elbow is buried in Michael's ribs and Lucifer's squishing Gabriel's left wing and as nice as it is to have his brothers back and not fighting with one another, they're seriously cramping his afterglow, so Gabriel snaps again and they're all separated and able to breath on their own.

They settle more comfortably against one another this time and manage to not prod, jab, smush, or squish anyone in the process. This is the last peaceful moment they will have for the foreseeable future. Apparently, God has a sense of humor. Now they know where Gabriel got his from. None of them are too amused though.

"I'M PREGNANT?!" Gabriel screeches the next morning, wings flaring out and smacking Michael in the face.

Chuck looks amused. "Yeah. Have fun with that." He disappears in a flash of white before Gabriel can strangle him.

Michael winces as he catches hold of the wings and runs his fingers through the feathers. "It'll be okay, Gabriel."

Gabriel turns on him with the most vicious glare he can muster up. "You're not the one who's pregnant, are you?" 

Michael thinks it wiser to not answer that particular question. Lucifer kisses Gabriel to distract him and Raphael checks out Michael's face to make sure there's no real damage from Gabriel's wing. 

\--

Angel pregnancies don't last as long as human pregnancies and two weeks into it, Gabriel is huge and nesting. He's made a giant nest of pillows, blankets, and whatever else he deems soft enough in the center of the bed and gorges himself daily on the sweetest things he can snap up. It also varies daily on who he'll throw things at and who he'll allow into the nest with him and who gets to place their hands on his belly and feel the tiny pulse of Grace there. 

As the pregnancy progresses, the bond they previously shared before the Fall deepens and strengthens, bringing them closer than ever. A light touch of Grace is all they need to communicate these days. Gabriel has also discovered that he can shut the others out of his side of the bond with a clever blocking trick that he won't reveal, but after the first time he uses it (Raphael brought him the wrong flavor of pie) and sees how much pain it causes Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael to be cut off from him, he doesn't do it again.

One morning, Gabriel sends Lucifer out to the bakery in Italy to bring him those sweet rolls he loves, Michael out to find him a new, fuzzier fleece throw, and Raphael out to New York to that coffee house for their Pumpkin Spice Latte, the newest addition to their family comes into the world. 

When they all return, the immediately drop their packages and rush over to the nest where Gabriel is curled up with the baby cradled against his chest.

He's tiny, a mop of messy black hair on his head, sleepy dark blue eyes, and a faint smile on his face. His wings flutter gently, a beautiful blend of silvers, golds, and blacks. 

Michael strokes the edge of one wing and he coos happily. Gabriel smiles up at Michael tiredly. 

"What's his name?" Lucifer asks, grinning in delight when the baby grabs onto his finger and holds it firmly.

"." Gabriel murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Sakriel's head.

Raphael reaches for him with a questioning look at Gabriel, who nods, passing over their son to Raphael. Another round of cooing from both baby and new fathers emerges and Gabriel smiles, leaning back into the nest, tired but happy. 

Lucifer beings grooming Gabriel's wings and Gabriel settles back against him as well. 

"You think we can make it through this?" Lucifer asks, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think we can." Gabriel sighs happily.

They share the warm burst of love and joy that comes through their bond with Michael and Raphael and they all exchange smiles. 

Sakriel coos and diverts their attention to him once more.

The littlest angel has Heaven's Most Powerful Weapons wrapped around his finger and, even mere hours after being born, knows it.


End file.
